Soy protein is known to be the only plant protein equal in quality to protein derived from milk, meat or eggs. The most concentrated source of soy protein is soy protein isolate which, preferably, is manufactured by water extraction (rather than alcohol extraction) of defatted and dehulled soybeans and therefore retains its natural isoflavones. On a Protein Digestability Corrected Amino Acid Score (PDCAAS) of 1.0, soy protein isolate is highly digestible and meets or exceeds the essential amino acid requirements for children and adults. Such an isolate contains naturally high levels of branched chain amino acids to provide an energy source during physical activity, it having been reported that during the first 20 minutes of strenuous sports activity muscle glycogen serves as the primary energy source but that after 20 minutes bioavailable fatty acids and branched chain amino acids become the primary energy sources. Isolated soy protein is therefore known to be a highly desirable energy source for athletes that also helps to reduce muscle fatigue and enhance muscle recovery.
In addition, isolated soy protein is known to contain naturally high levels of arginine which stimulates the release of anabolic hormones to promote muscle formation, enhances wound healing, helps to maintain a strong and healthy immune system, and is believed to be beneficial in reducing stress. Such isolated soy protein is also a good source of naturally occurring iron, a fact of considerable importance for athletes who are highly susceptible to “sports anemia” resulting from loss of iron occurring in sweat and urine.
There is compelling evidence from both animal and human studies that, compared to animal protein, soy protein, soy protein also reduces elevated levels of LDL-cholestrol. A meta-analysis of 38 clinical studies reported in 29 scientific articles has provided quantitative data showing that consumption of soy protein rather than animal protein significantly decreases blood concentrations of total cholesterol, LDL-cholestrol, and triglycerides in humans. Anderson J. W., Johnstone B. M. and Cook-Newell M. E., NEJM 1995; 333:276-282. Such studies provide motivation for recommending the increased consumption of soy protein, particularly isolated soy protein, as part of an integrated dietary approach to the control of hypercholesterolemia. It is therefore believed that the intake of protein isolates may be advantageous to athletes and others concerned about the risk of developing coronary heart disease.
The composition of this invention is a performance-enhancing dietary supplement that contains soy protein isolate in combination with free form amino acids and also other specified components, particularly medium chain triglycerides, with the latter coacting to improve the absorption by the body of the amino acids and calcium present in the soy protein isolate and the additional amino acids included in free form in the supplement. In addition, the medium chain triglycerides produce ketone bodies that burn preferentially to muscle tissue for energy, thereby reducing muscle loss. Such medium chain triglycerides provide over twice the energy of carbohydrates (they produce 8.3 calories per gram compared to 4 calories per gram for carbohydrates) and are absorbed as quickly as glucose without significant effect on insulin production.
Other constituents of the dietary supplement include creatine monohydrate which helps reduce muscle fatigue and rebuild lean muscle mass, l-carnitine which is a non-protein amino acid that acts as a biocatalyst to increase the use of fat for energy during exercise, coenzyme Q10 that, like l-carnitine, is important for its role in burning energy inside muscle cells at the mitochondria, grape seed extract and alpha lipoic acid, both of which are potent free radical scanvengers and chelators of toxic metals, and piper nigrum extract which increases the uptake of nutrients and their metabolic utilization. The supplement also preferably includes conjugated linoleic acid (CLA), a natural fatty acid that reduces body fat and increases muscle tone by helping the body extract more energy from less food, and a phosphtidylserine/phosphtidylcholine complex which functions as a cell membrane nutrient and a building block for the major membrane systems crucial to the survival and functioning of all cells. The supplement may also include one or more flavoring agents, such as vanilla extract, and processing agents such as lecithin which also lend solubility to the product.
The dietary supplement is provided as an essentially dry mixture in finely-divided (powdered) form with the recommended daily serving being about 26 g to about 78 g, depending on the level and intensity of physical activity involved. Individuals on an intense physical training regiment will gain optimal results at the higher levels of consumption whereas those on moderate or casual workout regimens will require less. A serving of at least 26 g per day is believed necessary to maintain optimal benefits. The powder is soluble in water and it is recommended that each daily serving be mixed with juice, water, milk, or any other drinkable non-alcoholic beverage.